


Day 17: Nautical

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [17]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Day 17, HiJack March Madness 2016, M/M, Meh, madness16 day 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell is nautical?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 17: Nautical

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this word mean seriously.
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

"What the hell is nautical?"

Hiccup looked up from his book, snapping out of the world of dragons and magic. Jack was frowning at his textbook, pencil tucked behind his a-bit-too-big ear.

Hiccup scooted next to his boyfriend, scanning the words until he spotted 'nautical'. He frowned, pulling out his phone and searching it up. The definition he was given didn't help a single bit. He read it over and over again, brain trying to make sense of the meaning. No use.

Jack, who read over Hiccup's shoulder, let out a growl of frustration, twisting so that he was laying on Hiccup, back to back. Hiccup grunted at the added weight. Jack wasn't that heavy, but Hiccup whined in protest anyway.

"Get off you doof."

Jack only stretched like a cat and shifted, laying on his chest instead. He wrapped his arms around his very cuddly boyfriend and snuggled closer. Hiccup rolled his eyes and proceeded to scrolling through Tumblr as Jack fell asleep right on top of him. He kissed the sleeping teen's hand, love filling his soul.

They never did find out what 'nautical' meant, no matter how teachers explained it to them.


End file.
